1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic speech recognition systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for efficiently implementing a refined dictionary for speech recognition.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing a robust and effective methodology for system users to interface with electronic devices is a significant consideration of system designers and manufacturers. Voice-controlled operation of electronic devices may often provide a desirable interface for system users to control and interact with electronic devices. For example, voice-controlled operation of an electronic device may allow a user to perform other tasks simultaneously, or may be advantageous in certain types of operating environments. In addition, hands-free operation of electronic systems may also be desirable for users who have physical limitations or other special requirements.
Hands-free operation of electronic devices may be implemented by various speech-activated electronic systems. Speech-activated electronic systems may thus advantageously allow users to interface with electronic devices in situations where it would be inconvenient or potentially hazardous to utilize a traditional input device. However, effectively implementing such speech recognition systems may create substantial challenges for system designers.
For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies. Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. Therefore, for at least the foregoing reasons, implementing a robust and effective method for a system user to interface with electronic devices through speech recognition remains a significant consideration of system designers and manufacturers.